carcercitystoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Carcer City Stories Wiki
Plot Wil van Boven, a forklift operator at his friend Kane's lumber yard, takes up some odd jobs for Daniel, the owner of "Digital Underground", a rave venue he frequently visits. After a few missions alternating between working for Kane and Daniel, Daniel hires Will to break into a hotel for him to steal a sensitive package from a major drug dealer's suite (the specific list parodies the one from "Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas"). After returning the package to Daniel and celebrating with dinner at a Burger Shot with Kane and Liz, Daniel is nearly assasinated by the drug dealer's thugs. Daniel blames Will for connecting him to the theft, then threatening to burn down Will's apartment. Will and the others rush to Will's apartment, only to find it engulfed in flames. After witnessing his apartment burn down, Will decides to stay with his brother in the suburbs, James. James refuses, but is intimidated into lettting Will stay there by Kane as Liz assures Will that they'll get back at Daniel. Characters Good dudes *Will van Boven - Protagonist *Liz Seiler - Will's friend *Kane Gretswell - Will's friend and boss *James van Boven - Will's brother Bad dudes *Daniel - Owner of Digital Underground Locations Carcer Island (industrial) *Port of Carcer *Fitzgerald Mills *Jefferson Heights *Jefferson Houses *Digital Underground *Carcer Chem Factory *Carcer Cab Co. Central (commercial) Leonard (residential) Wapona Hills (high class residential) *Carlin Observatory Gangs *The Hoods - street gang *LaRocco Family - mafia Weapons Melee *Brass Knuckles *Screwdriver *Hammer *Butterfly Knife *Meat Cleaver *Sledgehammer *Nightstick *Baseball Bat *Machete *Chainsaw Handguns *P226 *Desert Eagle Shotguns *Remington 870 Sawed-off *Model 37 *SPAS-12 Submachine Guns *TEC-9 *Uzi *MP5K *Škorpion Assault Rifles *M70 *Steyr AUG Rifles *Hunting Rifle *SVD *M82 Heavy Weapons *RPG-7 *Grenade Launcher *Homemade Flamethrower (Uses M16 as base) *M60 Thrown Weapons *M24 Grenade *Molotov Cocktail *Remote Grenade Vehicles Public Service / Emergency *Taxi *Bus *Carcer City Metro *Squad Car *Ambulance Radio Stations Megastereo (Classic Rock) *Everybody Knows This Is Nowhere - Neil Young *Gimmie Shelter - Rolling Stones *Crystal Ship - The Doors *Suite Judy Blue Eyes - Crosby, Stills, & Nash *Hush - Joe South *Black Water - Doobie Brothers *Take The Money and Run - Steve Miller Band *Mother Goose - Jethro Tull *White Rabbit - Jefferson Airplane *My Sharona - The Knack Double Cleff FM (Classical) *Massenet - Meditation from Thaïs *Léo Delibes - The Flower Duet from Lakmé Dresden Radio (German variety) *Glaube An Dich - Berluc *Haus Am See - Peter Fox *Spasst - K.I.Z. *Am Fenster - City *99 Luftballoons - Nena *Bildo Im Kopf - Sido *Autobahn (single version) - Kraftwerk *Vollig Losgelost - Peter Schilling Flashback FM (80's music) *Need You Tonight - Inxs *Tainted Love - Soft Cell *Pale Shelter - Tears For Fears *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zj2e36OVPBw&safe=active Down In The Park - Gary Numan *Safety Dance - Men Without Hats *Love On Your Side - Thompson Twins *Catch The Fox - Den Harrow *Big Man Restless - Kissing The Pink Raver Sounsystem (Gabber) *We Are The Gabbers - Rotterdam Terror Corps *Life Is Like A Dance - Paul Elstak *The Tower - Wedlock Category:Browse